Dream Land
by Morobutt
Summary: A short story of troll couple caught up in a heated moment. Deathkight x Druid relationship: Rated M for adult theme and nudity


Read Me! – I would like to take this time to point out that I have comprehension problems, dyslexia and spelling problems. I dropped out of collage and lost my first job because of this. I'll be upfront with you all. I am not comfortable having people pointing my mistakes out where people can see them it makes me feel no more than an inch and feel as if I am stupid. I don't mind if people PM or e-milling me about them... I would just like some dignity that's all.

This is a short story based on a dream I had that involved my boyfriends character and mine as well.

I would first like to say that if you can't understand troll speak I am very sorry.

World of Warcraft Copyrighted to Blizzard Entertainment  
Mer'vyn the toll deathknight is Copyrighted to Himself  
Blaberwort the troll druid Copyrighted to Me, Morobutt

* * *

"Dream land"

By Morobutt

"I'm wishing on a star  
To follow where you are  
I'm wishing on a dream  
To follow what it means  
And I'll wish on all the rainbows that I see  
I wish for all the people who really dream"

I am wishing on a star by Miriam Stockley

* * *

Blaberwort lay sleeping on a bed in the Lumari estate. She had picked a small room out of all the ones that Seri had with in her house to offer. The bed she lay on was big enough to fit two people and was so soft it had reminded her of her bed she once had in her own house back in Orgrimmar. She twitched a ear in her sleep and rolled over letting out a soft sigh. Unknown to her someone had open the door and was watching her sleep. The figure was resting up against the door way as it watched Blab sleep.

Slowly the figure left the door way and made its way across the floor to the bed. Looking down at her it reached a hand out and light moved her braids from her face. She started to wake at the movement; her bright blue eyes snapped open she laid still for a moment taking in what was around her. She started to panic as her eyes feel on the figure next to her bed; it was too dark to see who it was. She pushed herself up and slowly pushed herself back her hand patting the bed looking for her knife that wasn't there, fear starting to take hold of her.

The figure reached out for her and took hold of her shoulders looking down at her and softly spoke trying to calm her down.

"Beloved settle down it be just me…"

Blaberwort had wriggled her way to the other side of the bed and now the figure… no Mer'vyn was almost on top of her holding her still by the shoulders. She blinked a few times and before letting out a soft sigh.

"I t'ought ya were someone else…"

she said softly before throwing herself in to his arms and clinging to him. Mer'vyn pulled her close to his chest and rested his head on top of hers while rubbing her back with his hand.

"Dere now Beloved.. do not worr' ya be fina and safe" he said softly as he tried to reassure her.

Blab rubbed her face in to his chest as she let out soft sob. Her emotions and hormones where still out of whack. Merv let out a long drown out sigh before pushing her back a bit so to see her face. Her face was damp with tears and if it had been lighter in the room one would of seen that Blab's face was a bit red from the crying.

"I 'ad gotten ya letter and was passing by… t'ought I would check in on ya, never meant to scare ya like dat"

Blab looked up at him before taken her hands from his chest and whipping her eyes and letting out one last sob before reaching out to hold on to him once more.

"Oo Dear 'eart… it 'as been to long I was starting to worry about ya…"

she said softly before leaning up and nuzzling her face in to his only to lightly kiss his check. She could start to feel the warmth pouring off of him. She could tell he was content at the moment from it. Blab let out a soft playful growl before nipping at his neck and trailing a line of kisses to his collarbone.

Merv let out a soft growl before taking his left hand and softly running it to her shoulder and played with the strap from her night gown for a moment before moving it to drop down her arm, revealing the top of her right breast. He let out a huff before pulling her up in to his lap as he sat down on the bed and rested his back on the headboard.

Blab let out a soft gasp as she was pulled up in to his lap and now found herself straddling his waist with her legs. She wrapped her legs around his back and leaned up to nip at his chin before licking along his jaw line to his ear where she sucked in his earlobe for a few moments. Merv let out a growl as he took hold of Blabs hair and tugged her head to the side before biting at her neck and pulling her closer. Blab moved her head to the side as Merv pulled on her hair and let out a soft growl before biting down on his neck as well.

As Merv pulled her closer and closer to him her once flat stomach now had a growing pudgy bump to it. He was reminded of the precious life she was carrying within her. He let go of her hair and placed his hands on her shoulders pushing her back a bit and looking down at her with his one eye.

"I can't… I won't… Not like dis."

He said in growlish voice as he fought to regain control of himself. Blab placed a hand on his chest and flicked her ears back. She could tell he was excited by the heat and growing erection under her. She pulled his tabard to the side and played with his belt till she had his pants undone.

"Balove.. wat are ya doing.. I said enoug'…"

Came his voice as she then slid down him till her face was close to his open pants. She pulled at the ties on his pants till they were lose, she hooked a finger in to his pants and lightly pulled them open. Enough to reach in and pull his erected penis out. She growled and looked up at him.

"Just because I be wit' child doesn't mean we bot 'ave to go wit out Dear 'eart."

She said with another growl as she lightly trailed her one hand over the crotch of his pants before using the other to pull his pants open. She slipped a hand in to his pants softly taking hold of his penis in her hand. Merv let out deep sigh and ran his hands through her hair and looked down at her, he couldn't find any words to say to her. She pulled his erected penis out of his pants. She leaned her head down and softly ran her tongue down the length of his penis.

Merv had a look of genuine surprise as she ran her tongue along the length of himself. He let out a deep hard breath at this and gripped her hair as she did this, putting his head back and his hips up towards her in reaction. He softly took her hand and lightly wrapped it around his penis as she flicked her tongue around the tip. she lightly pumped her hand up and down that was on his penis before taking her mouth from its tip and blew lightly on it.

Merv gripped upon her hair more and tilted his hips up even more toward her at her blowing upon the tip of his penis and felt a quiver go along his body. she lightly took the head of his penis in to her mouth and circled her tongue around the tip. She pulled her head back and breathed heavily on him as she still lightly pumped her hand on his penis. Merv let out a hard gasp and his eye open wide as he squirmed slightly beneath her, his legs with pants still half on moving up and down her body causing night gown to start slipping off of her slowly. Still gripping her hair in his hands he tilted his head to look down and watch, still in slight surprise as she continued.

She let her dress fall down. She slipped her free hand from the one strap before taking that hand and lightly taking hold of his penis and taking her other arm out of the other strap. She then turned her full attention back to him; she took the tip of his penis once more in to her mouth and lightly pressed it to the roof of her mouth

He pressed up slightly after gasping yet again and taking in a deep hard breath. He reached down and removed his pants in a rush, kicking them so hard afterwards that they went flying out a nearby window, and he didn't even notice. he laid back once more after giving a soft kiss to her forehead, his hands on either side of her head, pinching slightly at the points of her ears.

She took her mouth from his penis and looked up at him as he took his pants fully off and threw them out the window. She smiled coyly as he kissed her forehead; she leaned her head back down and opened her hand up before taking her left tusk and rubbing it at the base of his penis lightly before running it up the length of it. She let out a soft whining sound before she would kick her dress off and over the side of the bed. She took her mouth from his penis and looked up at him while she was still pumping with her hand. She closed her eyes as she slowly sat down in his lap, straddling him. She took her free arm and wrapped it around his waist before bring her head to his neck and nipping lightly

He reached out as she straddled him, grasping her breasts one in each hand and running his thumbs around her nipples. When she nipped at his neck he ran his hand down her back to squeeze upon her butt. She threw her head back as she let out a soft growl as he played with her breasts. She took her arm from his waist and placed it on his shoulder as she moved herself in closer to him so that the base of his penis was now touching her while she still straddled him. She rolled her hips up in to him. She gasped at the feeling of him on her pelvic bone and lowered her head next to his neck and panted lightly before she rolled her hips slowly.

Merv took in a deep breath and let out a deep, guttural snarl as she pushed herself closer to him. He placed his hand upon the small of her back and pressed down while thrusting his hips up into her rocking ones. His other hand went to her hair once again pulling it to the side as he bit rather hard upon her neck.

She tightened her grip on his penis and started to pump her hand first on it. Her gasps turned to soft moans as he thrust up at her. She let him pull her hair to move her head to give him better access to her neck before he bit down on it. She whimpered softly after he bit her neck, she continued to roll her hips still picking up speed as she pumped her hand on his penis.

Mer let out a severe growl and planted his feet, he pushed himself up this way and began to thrust harder from the slightly elevated position while still grasping at her hair and biting with nips at her neck. His hand still upon the small of her back to push her further down into him as she rolled her hips on him.

She let out a loud moan as she started to nip at his neck. She could feel herself slipping towards an orgasm she stopped biting his neck and started to chew on her bottom lip as her breathing picked up. Merv increased his thrusting, letting out pants of moans as he pushed into her hand harder, he held her tight to him, still pulling some upon her hair. She held her breath before letting out a moan and wrapped her free arm around his chest and held on to him tightly as the pusher that was starting to build released itself, a slight wetness started to spread from her on to the base of his penis. She whimpered softly in to his ear with every wave from her orgasm

He felt her release and pushed more fervently at the sensation, he thrust hard once up into her hand and held there as his own orgasm released. Cum shot out of his penis and hit her on the stomach. He reached out taking hold of her and held her tight to him and let out a deep and satisfied moan from deep within. Her whimpers had turned to soft gasp as she felt him thrust up in to her hand and held himself there. She released her hold on his penis as her orgasm slowly started to fade. She let out a heavy pant as she rested her head on his chest.

"See we can still do dis wit'out ya inside me…"

she said softly before lifting her head and looking up at him. Merv lowered himself back on to the bed and took his hand and ran it down her check unable to say anything at the moment.


End file.
